User blog:MultiSuperVids II/Coming Clean
Before this happens... While I wanted to hold this off for quite a time longer, It occurred to me today that I should tell you guys the truth after being back for so long. I know and have heard that some people, namely Patts, Night, and Wach, have suspected this in the past. Well, today you are proven right. As most of you old users know, I was banned last year on account of my poor behavior and treatment of others on this wiki. It was a long time coming for me, and I was honestly accepting of it in my conversation with Wach on Gravity Falls Wiki. However, I soon realized that I and wanted a "Fresh Start" so to speak, much like Night. So, I created a second account with CCW and hung around MLP Wiki for awhile. That account's name was CaptainCoder98, which later was changed to Captain Coder. Captain Coder At first, the intentions were to have a new "main wiki" that I'd be on (i.e MLP or Creepypasta) while sometimes visiting ERB, which you all saw how well that ended up. As you can obviously see, the name was inspired by CW and how I was getting my start in video game coding at the time (later ended up not doing anything with that knowledge, but that's besides the point). Alan Johnson comes from my middle name being Alan and my mother's maiden name being Johnson. I visited a couple of days before the big "Serious Mods VS Joker Mods" flame wars and, at the time still having my immature look on things, took it upon myself to try and "fix" the issues by doing it with my old ways, which was yelling and trying to form factions out of things that didn't need factions. Of course, I was ironically yelled at for "thinking I knew what was going on in the Wiki" and shunned as much as MSV the First was. As this progressed throughout the months, I didn't know how I was going to work this out. Then, here comes March of this year. I overhear talk of unbanning old users, and my good friend Wach brings up my name. I'm messaged on my MultiSuperEdits account by him, and hope that I can finally set things right with you where I've screwed up with MSV First and Coder. Eventually, it worked. I had a new attitude on things by this time, so I was able to get along with everyone finally. Of course, this leads to the issue of having MSV II and Coder accounts at the same time, so I had to do the whole "Coder goes crazy and just disappears" thing so I wouldn't have to keep up with both accounts. Now What? Now that you know this about me, you are all welcome to do what you like with this information. I hold no grudge against Night and Meat at all because it would be unfair of me to do so.' ' 'If there's one thing I want the community to take from this, it's this:' The MSV II you've known and talked to since my Coder accounts inactivity is the REAL me. There's been no fake personality with this latest account and my feelings towards everyone and situations I've expressed have all been legitimate. With Coder, I had to be purposely grumpy sometimes to make myself seem alienated from the MSVs. I look at ALL of you guys as the closest of my friends most of the time, even when there are fights amongst us. I know I can't pull the "Sock that did no harm" card, because that'd be untrue, as Coder did cause a lot of stress to people who didn't deserve it. (Just to be clear, I know all the actions in the past have been mine alone, I'm just using "Coder" and "MSV I/II" as periods of time.) Personal Apologies 'Wach:' I believe my biggest apology is due to you. Over the course of all 3 of my accounts, I've been stepping on your toes. Me as MSV I spat all the forgiveness you gave me back in your face until the very last day, me as Coder was always a dick to you, and even modern me has gotten onto you for presuming a story about me that was actually true. It always bothered me everytime you proudly told me "MSV, you're the only troll that hasn't failed me yet" because I failed you a LONG time ago. I will always appreciate that, even after all I did to you, you thought well enough of me to try and get me back into the community. I am sorry that I've lied to you and made others think you're a fool because you thought about my socks. 'Fire:' You've been one of my closest friends on this wiki and even tried to help me as Coder and MSV I when I was a jerk to you back then. You've been a funny guy to be around and someone I’ve considered to be very trustworthy, and for that, I thank you. 'Scraw:' You probably deserve this apology second most. MSV I and Coder always were on your case about things, like how you mod and treat other users. Truth is, I don't believe you're a bad guy at all, and in the past I do remember the good things you did as mod, like defending me against 343 and all that. I'm sorry for whatever trouble I've caused you over the year, and thank you for what you have done for me in the past. 'Coupe: ' Well, what can I say? You've always been there to forgive me, even after all the disruptions. We've had good times together (mind the chair) and I look up to you as an awesome person. I apologize to you for breaking the rules yet again. I appreciate all you've done for this place and give you credit where it is due of keeping the peace. You've always been a great guy. 'Xim: ' It's a real shame that you now know that I was actually a guy I know you despised (rightfully so) before you knew me as I really am. I am truly sorry for being a nuisance to you as Coder was, because you don't deserve it. I honestly believe you to be a great mod that handles things in a professional manner. Don't let people calling you "not deserving mod" discourage you, as you've proven to be a good one. I wish you can still see me as a friend after this, because you're a cool girl. 'MrA:' I don't know if you'll get to read this or not, but I know I've also said some rude things to you, not only as Coder but MSV I. We've had some Awesome memories through the years. Just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean any of the hurtful and bad things I've said in the past to you, and hope we can continue to keep in touch. 'CW:' I don't remember doing much to you specifically (except ripping off your name, of course, sorry). Just thought I'd tell you that you are a great kid, and I wish you the best with high school (trust me, it's not near as bad as you might have heard.) and I hope to someday see you become mod in the future. 'Dragon:' I just wanted to let you know that I think you're a cool guy, even if you've sometimes come across as distant. I don't think you're "dumb" or "stupid" as I might have said recently, I just joke about that. I admire your knowledge of history and you have an AWESOME ability in your crossover stuff that you should keep up. 'Mini and Slice:' Well, my "sons", I figured you also deserve a bit of an apology. To Mini: I am actually impressed with your knowledge of people like Gauss and your love of math that I envy. Don't let people calling you weird and "nerd" for it get you down, because I think it's cool. To Slice: I'm sorry that some people might have blamed you for being Coder (Rest assured if you were banned or blocked for it, I would have stepped in and admitted earlier). I think you're an alright guy personally, and I wanted you both to know that I'm not actually some crazy baby-eater. 'Nikki:' I'm sorry for how I treated you off and on when I was Coder and might have ridiculed you for your pregnacy. As I've said before, I'm sure you are going through enough to be judged by people on the internet. You are a very nice girl that I wish I could've started off on the right foot with instead of you meeting a sock. I actually planned to tell you this ahead of time if you had accepted my "7 Deadly Trolls" thing, but then again I guess it did look a bit ridiculous. Just know that I actually do like you and don't judge you. I also find it very thoughtful that you cared so much for Coder despite how he acted, and I thank you. <3 'Killer and Joe:' Much like above with the meeting a sock thing, I wish me and you two could have known eachother beforehand instead you having Coder to start with. You are both also cool guys who I believe are really funny and I apologize for how I treated you as Coder and, in Joe's case, some things I've said to you recently. 'Tk:' Also owe you an aplogy for how I treated you when I first came in as Coder. I mocked you for fun a lot, but I know that might have hurt you more than intended. I am sorry. 'DWAS:' You're another great new user that I'm happy I've been able to meet. You're funny and I should have made more of an effort to be nice to you in the first place. 'L4S:' If I remember, I've sometimes had some bad things to say towards you as Coder as well. I apologize for my actions, and respect you as one of the oldest users. 'Four:' I'm very happy that I've been able to have you as a friend for the past couple of months, as I've always felt bad about the things I said as MSV I to you. I hope we can continue being friends and that you don't hate me again now that you know about Coder. I do really think of you as a fun and nice person to talk to. 'Sierra:' Much like with Four, I'm thankful you and I could have been friends (if you considered me one) since my return. One thing I want to say to you is to STOP judging yourself as a rapper, writer, hell, a person in general. You are a great every one of those things and I can't wait to see where your story goes. As someone on my school newspaper who has to see bad writing from people all the time, I can honestly say that your writing style is really good, don't let anyone else tell you different. 'BTTF:' You are another case of a really awesome guy who I admire. You have been a great friend to me and hilarious person to know. I think it's fantastic you got to not only meet, but hang out with Peter and Dante. I'm sorry for not only my Captain Coder acts, but also my MSV I acts towards you. 'Wonder:' Yeah, I was a MAJOR dick to you as Coder and constantly was getting on your nerves, I know. Know that I've gotten to know you better, I regret trying to make you mad all the time, because you're a really cool and nice guy that I admire for standing for what he believes firmly. 'Eyes:' I wish you good luck with your "Rivalry Rap Battles" and whatever else you do in the future. You have talent as a rapper too. Sorry I've taken your jawb many times as Coder and MSV I. 'Phil:' Another person I owe an aplogy for acting a dick to. You are a talented guy that has made me laugh on many an occasion. I wish you and I could have gotten more chances to talk because you are really cool as well. Good luck training your coding skills, too, because you have the passion for it. 'Basalt:' Just wanted to let you know here that nothing mean I might have done/said to you in the past was never intentional. You are a REALLY funny and nice guy that I've liked through the years. I'm sorry for making fun of Kamen Riders and ripping off your ERB Wiki series, because you do it much better than I did anyway :P. 'Lerooy, Mind, and CE:' Lerooy: While I've always witnessed you do a lot of questionable things, I think you're slowly getting better, as you should with age and as you become more mature. I hope one day you are able to stay in the wiki as a trusted user. CE: Some of your puppets have made me laugh to tears (Christian Evangelist, Wahcowman). You are a funny, if somewhat odd, character that I wish I could have known better. Mind: I'm sorry for treating you like an idiot when I'm sure you were tired of it. I'm sure you will also mature with age, and I actually have found some of your comments kinda funny. 'Jacob, Justin, Cam, and STOC:' Figured you also should get an apology here for my judge-y "Coder's Literal Reviews" I did against your battles and the fake "Anti-YouTuber" attitude I had that was simply there to be in contrast with my real self actually helping you guys out. 'Clemi, Dion, Polar, etc.:' You guys also I think deserve a segment here for the hassling I've done to some of you (Mostly Polar and Clemi in this case). I don't know if any of you still stick around or not, but if you do see this, just thought you ought to know. 'Noah, Tkid, Tiger, Metal, and other Post-Coder Users I call Friend:' I know I didn't do much (if nothing to) you guys as Coder, but I think you guys deserve an apology from me for keeping my past from you. You all are good rappers and I'm glad I've had the pleasure of working with some of you. Noah, I wanted to personally thank you for being a great "Horror-Rap" friend as well :). In Conclusion You guys are a great, hilarious, and fun community that I love to be in, and I just wanted to let you know about this whole Captain Coder thing because I have no right to judge other SPers for this, and you all deserve to know. I love you guys and I will be in chat until my punishment happens to answer any questions or hear any thoughts you might have for me. Goodbye, a final sorry to everyone, and a thank you for listening to me. ~ Jake Category:Blog posts